1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having improved mating port.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable and connector unit, in which connectors are connected with both ends of the cable, is used for connecting two electronic devices. With the recent development of personal computers and networks, systems thereof are required for transmitting a large amount of data at a relative high speed, which results in a requirement of an electrical connector having a mating port enabling transmitting the data at a high speed. A method of increasing data transmitting speed of the cable connector assembly is to assemble more conductive signal contacts therein. According to this approach, for disposing more contacts in the connector, new or improved equipments and new moulds are required for accommodating manufacturing of the connector, thereby inevitable increasing the cost both in inventory and manufacturing. Further, the electrical connector having so many contacts is complicated in manufacturing, especially in soldering the contacts to a printed circuit board or terminating to a cable set.
Hence, a cable connector assembly having an improved mating port is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.